The strength of the heart
by Iara0209
Summary: Chizuru is the princess of a powerful clan; she has been living with the shinsengumi several months. Someone has captured her attention. Will she be able to cross the barrier of the Saito's heart? Why will happen when her clan decides recover their princess? Will she discover all the power she has?
1. Chapter 1

The captains of shinsengumi were gathered in the in the garden to train, the sound of the fight it could hear with every attack. Sanosuke took his lance, how Shinpachi avoid the attack. Both were strong and very fast. Heisuke shouted excited to cheer on their peers. Souji had a small grin while Saito watched the fight in silent. His eyes watching each detail and their movements obviously neither one wanted to lose, the strength was essential.

"You have practiced Shinpachi, but even so I'm going to beat you. Sano told him smiling. "I'm sorry, sano, but that will not happen, shinpachi grinned raising his sword that sano quickly blocked with his lance. Harada did a fast movement and suddenly the lance was right on in of shinpachi's neck.

"That was by the last time shinpachi, told sano.

Shinpachi grinned, "Well done sano, but I want my rematch.

"When you want friend, both smiled.

"Well, well. Both have been fine, now it's my turn, Said okita grinning. "We go to see how much you have improved hajime Kun. Saito stared at him fixedly and then he said calmly, "I don't fight to lose Souji, already you know. Souji grinned. "Well, we have the same goal hajime Kun. They took fighting position and started the fight.

Meanwhile chizuru had been almost all the afternoon helping to yamakazi in the nursing with the healing of some warriors. She was wishful to finish her work to go to train with the guys. She wanted to show them how much she had improved since saito has been training her. When all was ready in the nursing, she took her katana quickly and she went to the training place. As soon as she saw them, she smiled. Sometimes they looked like as children. Shinpachi was bothering Heisuke as usual, Harada trying to calm things down, and Souji always with his mocking smile. The only one that was in calm was saito. Chizuru was intrigued sometimes he seemed so serious, but she knew he wasn't so, because sometimes he showed himself so tender with her. She wanted to know the other side of saito, and she set out to get it, something about this man called her. She didn't know what, but she would find out.

"Shinpachi, you are an abusive, you do not let me be ready for attacking me, Heisuke shouted.

"Always you must be ready Heisuke, men do not complain. He told him while he ruffled his hair.

"Already…..let me shinpachi, he shouted him.

Chizuru approached slowly to them. "Do the guys always act like that? They turned around to see chizuru with her katana in her hand.

"Eh! Chizuru, Said sano smiling. Where had you been?

"I was in the nursing with yamakazi, he needed my help. "Ah! Yamakazi- Kun is very wise. Souji teased.

"Chizuru, did you come to train with us? Heisuke asked her.

"Yeah, she answered excited. Well, "I will go to look to... "NO, chizuru said quickly, letting all of them surprised. "I want to train with one of you. Almost always she trained with any novice of the shinsengumi, now she wanted train with the strongest, the captains. Everybody looked at each other confused by a moment and then they started laughing, even saito grinned with the attitude of chizuru.

"Chizuru...it could be dangerous, Said sano. "Why? Why I'm a girl? She asked.

They smiled, but they didn't say anything. All of them seemed to be having fun.

"Oh! I already see, so you don't like fight with girls. "I know how to fight and I do it very well. Isn't it so? Saito- san; Everyone looked saito, he had crossed his arms while he looked the position of chizuru, he knew she had improved, but, confront the shinsengumi captains it wasn't nothing easy, much less for a girl.

"Yes, she is good, but, you don't are ready yet yukimura, said saito.

"Yes, I'm ready. I can show it.

"Even so, chizuru, Is that you can get hurt, said Heisuke.

"I won't Heisuke- Kun, don't worry. She said with a serious face.

"Now I'm going to chose one of you to fight with me, chizuru said with authority.

"Chizuru... I think that would not convenient, because you... "Let her sano, interrupted Souji grinning as always, "this could be interesting and... "We can see that good master hajime Kun can be. Saito didn't say anything. "What do you say saito? Sano asked.

Saito looked chizuru as she waited his approval. He admired the courage that had this girl. He sighed and told, "Its fine for me. Chizuru jumped of joy, she really waited that moment, raising her sword to choose one of the guys; shinpachi finally she said. He stood up, "are you sure chizuru? He asked smiling.

"Yes. She said. "Fine, this will go to be funny, Souji teased.

"Don't be so rough with her shinpachi. Heisuke warned to him

"Don't worry Heisuke, "I know how to treat a girl. Chizuru took her position just as saito had taught her. Holding the katana firmly in her hands, shinpachi so did a little bit more relax. They bowed to begin the fight.

The fight began and chizuru attacked to shinpachi, he almost surprised the strength that she used when their wood swords collided, he didn't think she could have such force. It was obviously that the saito's lesson and tips had been given results. Even so he didn't use all his force in his attacks. Chizuru was concentrated in her attacks while shinpachi avoided any movements that could hurt her. Souji grinned while sano and Heisuke looked excited.

Saito watched chizuzu's movements; he could say he was proud of her. She had been very applied in her lessons and she always did what he said without protest and this was a proof of that. Although sometimes he thought she knew how to fight, when she did some moves unexpected for him. Shinpachi was neglected a moment and chizuru threw him to the ground." you must not neglect in a fight, even if it is a girl. Chizuru told him. Shinpachi stood up grinning. "Is that the pretty girls always distract me, but, that will not happen again. He teased. Chizuru attacked him again and he blocked her attack quickly and his sword was just below her right side.

"Whoa! You have improved a lot chizuru. Exclaimed Heisuke

"Thank you, Heisuke- Kun, she Said with a smile.

"Shinpachi almost defeats you a girl, Sano teased. He grinned. "If is a girl so beautiful like chizuru, I would not mind lose. Chizuru blushed at his comment.

!ah! But, we can not to stop giving credit to hajime Kun. Souji told with some mischief in his eyes. He looked to saito smiling. "I think chizuru- Chan puts him much attention.

Saito ignored the comment of Souji, the merit is from her. I am only guiding her.

Chizuru blushed at the complement of saito. He was very strict, but he also was very gentle, he didn't care repeat the movements many times as necessary. He always was calm and she blushed when many times he took her hands to teach her how to hold the katana correctly.

I think we underestimate to chizuru-Chan, especially if she is saito's student, said shinpachi.

I'll win the next time, she grinned.

Ah! This girl is brave, said sano.

I like chizuru already a member of the Shinsengumi and we are the strongest, said Shinpachi while showing his muscles.

And the most conceited too, add chizuru smiling. I have a feeling that you going to get me into much trouble. All burst out laughing at the comment of chizuru.

You're right! Chizuru-Chan joked Souji, and we will not let you go.

Inoue arrived announcing that the dinner was ready. Heisuke and shinpachi were rushed to see who arrived first, Souji and sano walked slower. Saito and chizuru were stayed there, She still holded the katana in her hands.

"Good work yukimura. Saito told her, so chizuru was surprised a little. She smiled, to saito liked when she grinned, but he would never say anything. "Thank you, saito- san. She told him excited. He only nodded. Chizuru thought that he hardly ever smiling and it was a shame, because he looked very handsome when he did.

"Why don't you call me chizuru? In fact, you're just a little older than me.

He gave her a little smile. Chizuru! Eh? "I will try. He said. She grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, saito san.

He paralyzed at the sudden shown of affection of the girl. It felt strange, but he couldn't say that bother him, on the contrary, she felt soft and warm, her hands around his neck made him felt mixed emotions.

Suddenly she let him go, her smile still in her face. "Let's go saito- san, or Heisuke and Shinpachi will eat everything, dragging him by an arm. Saito was surprised; he never expected a reaction like this of chizuru to him. Although she was very gentile with everyone, he thought she had a bit afraid to him, because sometimes he felt her tremble. He was glad it was not so. He really liked her, however this shows of affection was new for him.

They sat in their seats and started to eat all were very animated, even Hijikata seemed fun.

"Chizuru, I was informed that you had a breakthrough in your training, told hijikata.

"Yes, saito- san, have helped me a lot, she said. "Well done Saito, told Hijikata.

"Yukimura did the greater part, commander. He said, his face hiding his emotions.

"Whoa! Many praise hajime Kun, you must be happy, said Souji while looked saito. Saito didn't say anything really he didn't like be the spotlight.

"Yukimura will be a great warrior, said Kondou- san. "I agree with you, Smiled Sanna- san.

Yes, chizuru is the best, said Heisuke.

Chizuru blushed again. She wished that no one had noted. She only grinned and nodded.

They continued with the food between laugh and jokes. At the end, Heisuke and sano helped chizuru to pick up the dishes, Hijikata; kondou- san and Sanna-san were their rooms while the others went to do their patrols by Kyoto.

They looked for all the day, had been looking by months, but everything had been in vain. It was if she had disappeared. Ryú was so angry that his eyes looked as flames of fire. All of you are useless. He shouted, how is that you can not find a simple girl?

"If it so easy… Why don't look for her yourself? Kazama told him that was in a corner hearing every word. He turned around, the clenched fists. "You should be careful what you say Kazama.

"And you ….. He approached to him; you should be careful how you treat us... "We are not your slaves.

"I am in charge here, said Ryú, you know that.

Kazama looked him with a frown. "Believe me; I have it very present. He turned around and walked out the house.

"You should calm down Ryú, said Souta with some of fun. "Close your mouth Souta. "Where are Ren and Naoko?

"They didn't return yet. "Well, you and kano keep looking. Find the girl.

"And ….. What about Kazama? Let him, I'll deal with him later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took me much time this chapter, between the exams and others things, I have not had much free time. This is the Second chapter. Enjoy (Review plese).**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"That is very risky Kazama if they know, they will kill you.

"Don't worry takumi; they don't need to know, not yet. Also is my right, I also have blood real.

"Yes but, ryou is first in the line, that are the rules.

"I don't care the damn rules, the things going to change. I go to show him that he is not as necessary as he think. First I'll find the girl and then I will take care of everything.

"Are you with me? The man gave Kazama a little smile. "Of course, always you can count with me. "Well, tell amagari and shiranui that to be alert, I will eliminate all who gets in my way.

* * *

She felt beads of sweat coming down for her forehead while she ran, her legs ached with each step she gave, she felt exhausted, but she couldn't stop, no now. Her friends of the shinsengumi had been captured, she had to help them, free them. Suddenly she stopped, she saw a man in the middle of the way, she could not see his face, but, his aspect was dangerous, her instinct told her to stay away from him, she tried to run, but, in just seconds he was just in front of her. She felt a pain in her left arm when he grabbed her with strength. "You can't run away of me chizuru, always you'll be tied to me.

Her eyes snapped open, breathing heavily; she looked everywhere, calms down a bit when she noted she was in her room in the Shinsengumi headquarters. Ago days she was had these strange dreams, but was only dreams, she thought, it not meant anything, nobody could defeat the shinsengumi. She gets up and dressed, it was early, but she might not sleep any more and She decided go and prepare de breakfast for everyone, Souji and shinpachi had to help her today, but, at least she could advance something. She was very entertaining when they arrived to the kitchen hours later.

"Good morning! Chizuru-Chan! Already we are here, Souji smiled. She returned the grin.

! Good morning, okita-san, nakagura-san, how you morning found today?

"Very good, Chizuru, We are ready to help you, but, shinpachi looked all the dishes she had prepared, ehhh? "You have almost all ready, he said surprised.

Ah! Chizuru-Chan! Did you do us come here for nothing? Eh? Joked Souji.

"No! Is that I woke up early and I started to do breakfast in what you arrived, but still lack prepare the rice and the vegetables soup, can you help me with that please?

"Well, at less will not be a complete loss of time, grinned Souji.

"Don't worry chizuru, really Souji is happy that you have done almost everything, he isn't very good in the kitchen, joked shinpachi.

Uh! What are you talking about shinpachi?... "That wasn't any polite, shinpachi grinned. They finished of prepare the rest of breakfast. Chizuru couldn't stop smile, really she loved be in this place, she felt safe here. When everyone met to take the breakfast there were a good atmosphere, everyone were very animated, chizuru still felt a little uneasy by her last dream, just think she could lost her friends or someone could get hurt made her felt a pain in her heart. She seat next to saito, his calm and quiet conveys her peace and safety, she needed to erase that feeling of her heart.

"Are you ok? Saito asked her, he had felt her a little tense.

She looked at him and nodded, "very well, saito-san.

They took the breakfast between laughs and jokes, she felt that they were like a great family and now she was part of it.

after the breakfast everybody went to realize their activities, she was in the garden thinking how much time she had been in the shinsengumi, now they were a important part of her life and she would do all that be necessary to protect them.

Hey! Chizuru- Chan, Heisuke called her, sano walking behind him, they wore their blue haoris and their swords.

"This night we'll to dinner a nice restaurant, and you come with us, Right? Grinned Heisuke.

Yeah! Chizuru, "saito and Souji come too; we'll to drink sake, maybe you can drink a little, grinned sano.

Although she didn't drink, she loved accompany the guys. It was so fun to be with them. "Sure! I just hope get out unharmed, she joked.

"You will do chizuru, we going to take care of you, grinned sano.

"Also we must seize that is courtesy of sano, this does not look every day, teased Heisuke.

Eh? "That was unnecessary for me Heisuke, she smiled. "This will be a long night.

Saito approached them slowly, his quiet aspect like always.

Ah! Hajime- Kun. Do you go to train chizuru- Chan?

"Yes, Heisuke, saito told quietly, is necessary for her.

"Well, well, practice a lot chizuru the next time; you will fight with me, grinned sano.

Ehhh! "That's not fair, sano; I wanted to be the next.

"I'm sorry Heisuke, I said it first, now let's go, it's late, he Said while he walked.

Hey! Wait for me sano, Heisuke run to reach to him.

"Be careful, she told them, while they raised the hands.

Chizuru looked saito; he had crossed arms, his eyes staring at her with curiosity, He took the wood swords and he gave one to her.

"Well! Chizuru, we go to start, she smiled finally he called her by her name. She nodded.

"Can you tell me, what was your mistake in the fight yesterday? She knew exactly that she had neglected. "I let my guard down.

"exactly, you came down your defense", while he was speaking she looking at him, lost in her thought, sometimes he scolded her for not paying attention but she could not help it, he was very wise in combat, he knew so much things that she didn't know and his quiet appearance had her more intrigued. How a person with an aspect so calm can be a ruthless swordsman?

"When you attack you must avoid that you opponent hit you, he grabbed her arm softly raising it, "when you raise your arm you must be faster that your opponent. He had moved closer to her, so now they were very close. His blue eyes looking at her how if he could read her thoughts, she felt her cheeks blushed. Saito felt a heat in his chest; he surprised of himself, let her go and glanced away." We go to try, alright? She nodded and they started the training.

* * *

"Are you sure? He asked while walked by the room. "Yes, ryou, he said quickly. Ryou smiled amply; finally, he looked the man to his left that wore a layer that covered his face," good job, now continues to monitor, "not miss any details, is time to bring together the others". The man nodded and got out letting ryou alone with his thoughts. This was the moment he was waiting, finally he would start his own legacy, his own story and he needed of this girl to achieve his objective.

* * *

An hour later saito decided finish the training, he didn't want she get too tired. "Well, it's enough for now; I believe we have improved a lot". She nodded.

"Saito-san, He turned around. "Tell me.

"Do you think the guys take me in serious sometime? She asked him while she moved her sword.

He looked her by a seconds "why do you ask?

Shinpachi didn't use all his force in the fight and the others neither will do, simply because I'm a girl. She continued moving the wood sword.

"If he would have done, you had been hurt. "While you go improving, they will take you more seriously. She stopped of move her sword and looked him. "You too? Saito couldn't help it a little smile, the girl surprised him each day more, "Of course, all the more being your coach. She grinned.

Hey! Saito-san, he looked her. "I have to buy some things to prepare the meal, would you like to join me? Her petition surprised him.

"Who? Me? He wondered why she didn't invite someone else; it was so evident than he wasn't as funny as them.

"I don't see anyone else here, saito- san, she teased.

He gave her a little grin, "What I mean chizuru, why me?

She approached to him; "because I want go with you. She smiled. He tried of ignore that his heart beating faster, this never hadn't happened him; nobody had made him feel in this way. What's happening to me? He thought to himself.

Chizuru, seeing he didn't say anything begins to get desperate. "Then, saito -san, do you come or not?

He sighed, "Alright, I'll go with you.

"Thanks saito-san, then I'll go to finish some things and I'll wait for you in the door, she turned around and let him.

Saito saw her walk until he lost her of sight, why this girl makes him lost his calm? Always he had could control his emotions, why now was so difficult? He practiced with the katana a little more, he must not show any weakness under any circumstances.

They got out towards the marketplace; always chizuru with her enthusiasm introduced some themes of conversation to saito. Everyone knows that he wasn't very talkative. He liked be in silence, they speak with him only when were necessary, things of real importance, except the others captains. He is one of the most intimidating captains of the shinsengumi, however to chizuru didn't care, she liked speak with him, He was very wise and she wanted to learn all as she could of him. She wasn't of the type of person that let intimidate by his attitude. To him liked that, it was one of things that attracts him of her, she didn't show him any afraid, on the contrary, not much people spoke with him with such confidence and dare to challenge him. Always he answered her questions with kindness. Although he didn't want admit it, he liked to be with her, her closeness.

"Saito-san, can you pay the vegetables? "I'll be right back.

"Yes, all right, but… "Thanks, saito-san, she told him before of he could ask her where she was going.

"Wait chizuru, he called her; he paid for everything and hurried to reach her. She stopped in a store to ask for something when she gave turned crashed with other person dropping the bag of his hands. Oh! I'm sorry; she apologized while she helps him pick up what to fell down to the ground. When he looked her she felt a strange sensation. He gave her a little smile, "don't worry everything is ok, his green eyes watching her with attention how if he were studying her. His gaze made her felt uncomfortable, she nodded and quickly got out of the store. She headed where she had let saito.

. It took him minutes to find her; "chizuru Where did you go?

"I went to see some things, sorry if I upset you. He shook his head; "just wait for me the next time. They walked by the street quietly. "Look saito- san, she told him while she grabbed him by his arm. "What?

She grinned while she looked a white kimono with purple flowers on a dresser. "Is beautiful, isn't it? Saito was confused, eh?

She looked at him smiling, "the kimono, he looked the kimono across sideboard, uh...! "I guess it you would look good in it". His words got out of his mouth almost without thought, it surprised himself and he felt his cheeks blushed.

"Thanks saito-san, he nodded without look at her. Chizuru saw him blush, he could seem some serious but really he was so sweet, she smiled by herself.

"Well! Is time to go, he said while he started to walk quickly, she had to run to catch him, "Wait for me saito-san! We still have to buy others things.

* * *

"Well! Well! Look who are here, the unconditionals of Kazama, said Souta grinning while he and Kano entered by the door. Kano smiled, "you seem worried guys. What's going on? Aren't you having fun? Souta began to smile. It was so evident they were mocking of them.

Takumi, amagari and shiranui were trying to keep calm, but, shiranui it wasn't a calm person and couldn't keep silent. "I'll have enough fun, when I break all your bones", He said with a little grin in his face, his feet over the table while he admired his gun.

Uh! ... "How if you could, Souta walked around the table, you are not more than a subordinated".

"And you ...are not more that the dogs of ryou, that's what you deserve.

"What did you say? Kano stood up of the table angry, Souta with a frown seemed he would attack him in anytime.

"Don't follow their game shiranui, told amagari .Takumi that was next to him shook his head.

"Yes, better close your mouth before we do for you, said Souta.

"If you are looking trouble, we can resolve this now, shiranui stood up... "It's enough, said Ren that had been watched the discussion. We didn't come here for this, Ryou will be here in anytime and I don't believe that he would like see this scene.

"The boy have reason shiranui, this is not the moment for this. Shiranui nodded and sat again.

Souta and Kano took their seating their faces still angry. Ren shook his head, he was still very young, but, he was more conscious that most of them. All of them stayed looking when naoko entered to the room." What are you looking at me? She asked while she sat next to Ren.

"Ah! It's that you are the most interesting that there are in this room, shiranui teased.

Takumi and amagari gave her a little grin. She turned her gaze ignoring his comment. Suddenly Kazama entered; his face was serious, he wondering why ryou would have met them, his allies looking at him with curiosity while he sat to a side of the table. Behind him entered ryou with a face of satisfaction.

"Well! He started, I have gathered you here to say you... he did a pause looking everyone, "! We found the girl. The kazama's eyes opened with surprise, "damn! He thought.

"And ... Where is she? Souta asked.

"With the humans, weak warriors, he said with a frown.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go for her, Souta stood up excited.

"Wait Souta, I will tell you when you must go for her, Soon she will be here with us.

"Why not only we go for her now? Kano Asked curious.

"No, something could go wrong, I don't want put her against us, that could be dangerous. For now, we will make her a little visit. He looked Kazama that didn't speak in all the conversation, he knew he didn't like receive commands and this liked him. He turned gaze to the others, "we will let her know that we are here.

* * *

That night after a meeting with the commander, they went to the restaurant. They give them a wide room illuminated with four lamps, a table, their seats and some other decorations .they ordered the dinner, and sake to drink.

After dinner Sano, shinpachi and Heisuke began to drink immediately between jokes and competencies of who could drink more. Souji grinned while he teasing of them, saito drank in a more moderate and educated way. In return chizuru seemed a little distracted.

"Chizuru-Chan, You haven't tasted your drink, told Heisuke.

"Ah! Come on chizuru... drink just a little, shinpachi smiled.

She looked her cup, this is a bad idea, she thought, but even so, she drank a sip, spitting almost all the liquid when she began to cough.

Souji grinned, "Is it strong Chizuru-Chan?

"Yes, I don't know how you can drink this, it have a tastes awful.

"Just a matter of drink slowly, said saito. Come on prove again.

"No, thanks you, I rather a cup of hot tea.

"No! Chizuru there isn't nothing better that a good sake, joked sano.

She stood up, "I better going to ask for a little of tea, I don't think I could to drink that. She got out closing the door behind her. She walked some halls when found one of servants to ask for the tea, while she waited she felt something weird that someone watching her and turned around and saw a man tall that wore a white and red kimono, he had blonde hair and his red eyes gave him a dangerous air. Slowly He approached to her and she didn't move.

"I'm glad to see you again, chizuru. She opened her eyes, "excuse me? "Yes, its long time ago, but, you have the same beautiful eyes of before. He said while surrounded her, a shiver went down her spine; she looked him with suspicion and a frown. "Who are you? She asked. He smiled blatantly, "Already you know me chizuru. "Uh?..." what are you talking about? "I never had seen you before.

"Yes, you have done, but, already we'll speak about this after, "Now I will refresh your memory. "I'm Kazama chikage; I have been waiting for you. He tried to take her hand, but, she didn't permit. Generally she liked all people, but, simply this guy seemed her unpleasant. "I think you are confusing me with other person.

"No, is not the case, why don't you accompany me, I can explain you.

"Well! Kazama? Right? "She tried to keep her voice, although she felt a lump in the throat, "truly I don't have any interest to know who you are or as you know my name. I don't have time either I want continue speaking with you. She turned around to leave when he grabbed for her arm with strength. She looked him angry, "let me go.

He gave her a smile of satisfaction, his grip still in his arm. "Do you think than those humans can protect you? Chizuru pulled hard of his grip and he let her go, "do not you dare to touch me again", she said furious, his grin still in his face. She turned around started to walk when she heard his voice, "we'll see you soon chizuru. She stopped out of the door trying to calm herself, when she entered the guys looked her.

"Ah! Chizuru- Chan you took too long, where is your tea? Souji asked.

"Eh? She looked them confused. Your tea, you went to get a little of tea, aren't you? Saito asked.

"Ah! Yes, I couldn't find anyone, she lied. She knew that if they knew what to have happened they would not leave to pass.

"Well! I'll go for it, said saito while he stood up. "Isn't necessary saito-san, she snapped.

"Its ok, I'll be right back, he said and got out. She only hopes that he doesn't find to that man in the way. Something inside her told her that the presence of this man was not anything good. Minutes later he returned with a cup of hot tea in the hands and he gave to her.

"Thanks saito-san, you did not have to bother by me, he shook his head. "It was nothing.

After of take her tea, she got out for taking fresh air, she felt the same feeling than before in her heart, that strange man only had increased her concern. Where he could meet her? She didn't remember have seen him before.

"Are you ok? The voice behind her startled her; saito had noted her absence followed her.

I'm sorry, I didn't want scare you, he apologized. She shook her head, "is ok…. "It's just...

"What's happening? He asked. She thought tell him about her dreams and the strange man that she met that night, but finally she decided it wasn't a good idea, already they had enough troubles and she didn't want spoil their night. Tomorrow she would tell them everything.

"I don't know is that ... "I have a strange sensation... I don't know how explain it... Have you ever had fear of something?

Saito stayed thought by a seconds, he had supported his arms over in the banister looking the sky. He sighed. "To loose the things that are important to me, he said without look at her. "When someone or something is important for us, always we have fear to loose it. "Maybe that is you are feeling. She turned looking straight ahead, "yes it could be; she said almost a whisper.

"You only have to take out those thoughts of you head, he told her quietly.

She nodded, "I will try. "Thanks saito-san. Now he looked at her. "Why? she gave a little grin, "for being here, for being my friend and worry about me, she looked him, "although sometimes I only give you more work, he looked at her for a seconds, his head was giving laps, for first time in his life he was confused. Every time he looked her, he didn't know what he was feeling, but something inside him was changing, he had the need of protect her. He shook his head, "you don't have to thank, you are part of the shinsengumi now; "we have to care for each other. Although sometimes we have to get in some problems, he gave her a little smile.

She smiled wide, "you are a wonderful person saito-san, although you want hide it. He surprised, he never thought hear these word for him, on the contrary all his life he had been rejected. Maybe chizuru was ray of light that had been come to illuminating them.

he shook his head, "listen chizuru I ... he was going say to her something when they heard a noise that came of their room, they ran inside and found a great uproar with a ronis that came to find problems and how almost always the captains of the shinsengumi would not stay of idly.

Then of resolve the problem they decided return to the base, they walked by the street of Kyoto smiling.

"Ah! We can't drink sake quietly without you get into trouble, said Souji.

"W...what? "They were the ones who started, said shinpachi.

Hey! "We couldn't stay like if nothing had happened, isn't it? Sano

Yeah! Yeah! Heisuke, "if they start, we will finish, smiled sano

Ah! "If hijikata know about this we will be in troubles, it will be better don't tell him anything about this, but if some reason he know, it will better that you invent a good excuse hajime- Kun, said Souji smiling.

Uh! Why me? "I not even know how it began the fight. Saito told him without even looking at him.

"Because you are better giving excuse than us, always hijikata discovers us; you are more credible, said Souji. Chizuru let out a small chuckle. Uh? "It seems you are having fun chizuru, said shinpachi.

"You know guys, I love get out with you, always happen something funny, except the fights of course. She said smiling. They grinned.

"You see, hajime -Kun, we don't want get in chizuru- Chan in problems. Aren't we?

He looked her, it seems that she felt better, she was smiling again. He sighed, "Well, if it's the case I'll speak with the commander.

Souji grinned, "Thanks hajime- Kun. By the way, where were you? "You and chizuru suddenly disappeared; Souji looked at him with mischief. Saito was about to answer when they stopped. They looked the guys in front of them, she watched them carefully, their faces showed a sinister smiles.

"Chizuru? Yes, really it's you, a man of red hair and horsetail spoke, he was tall and thin and his eyes looking with superiority.

"Chizuru- Chan, Do you know them? Souji asked while he took his katana.

She tried of recognize them of somewhere, but she couldn't, her hands in her katana, "No, I don't know them.

"Who are you? Asked saito unsheathed his katana.

"They must be ronis looking for of problems, said shinpachi.

Eh! Ronis! "And... who are the ronis? Souta had been crossed his arms, Kano looked everybody carefully; we don't know any ronis, "We are here by yukimura chizuru, Souta said. She opened her eyes, who are they? How did they know her name? They had something similar with the strange man of the restaurant. Have they some relationship with him?

"W …. What? What do you want with her? Asked sano angry?

"That is not your business, said Souta, its better that you move.

"What did you say? Shouted Heisuke clenching the teeth, he was about to attack him when saito stopped him.

"Quiet Heisuke, "I have done you a question, saito said, his quiet appearance and controlling his impulses.

"We have not why to answer your question, but, we'll do. "I'm kuroda Souta and we are members of the zenkay clan.

"Zenkay Clan? She whispered.

The second man spoke, his blue hair was braided and fall by his back, he seemed have the same age that the first. "I'm hiraze Kano.

"My name is ishimura takumi, the third man said, he was older that the other two, he was tall and strong and he had black short hair. "Already you can go; we take care of the girl.

Ah! "That not going to happen, Souji grinned, if you want her, why don't you come to her?

"Who you think you are? "You don't go to carry chizuru to nowhere, shouted Heisuke.

"So is, first you have that defeat us, said shinpachi with his katana in his hand.

They smiled, "we don't have any problem with that, said Kano.

Chizuru took a few steps forward, they didn't any movement. "What do you want of me? Her gaze in the three men, her intuition told her they weren't ordinary warriors, they looked like dangerous.

"Our leader will explain you, now come with us. She frowned, "if you want to tell me something, do it here and now, "I will not go anywhere with you.

"We can't do that "We will not hurt you, his smile in his face.

"Fine, then if you don't have anything to say then, go away, saito had put in front of her as a shield.

"Already I see, chizuru maybe you should think it better; we only want to talk with you. She didn't say anything, her head was spinning.

"This is a lost of time Souta, Kano begins to get desperate, "we should… Suddenly a young man of brown hair appeared, tall and thin. Chizuru looked the guys with their katanas in their hands willing to confront the strangers just for protect her. This will not come out anything right, she thought.

Ah! "Another one guy, this gets interesting... "I guess you are other of them. Souji said.

The young man looked everybody, his quiet expression was most menacing that the others. "My name is Hikari Ren, member of zenkay clan, we aren't here to fight with you, and then He looked his partners. "It's enough, its time to go".

"But the fun is only beginning Ren, Kano said.

"We leave now", He looked her," already we will see you again, chizuru. They left as fast as they arrived, and chizuru wondered if that was what she had been feeling.

* * *

**Wolfblood00 I'm glad you liked, really I wanted to show a chizuru braver and sure of herself. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know.**

**(Please let me know you review and suggestions).**


End file.
